The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and more particularly to an inertia motor operated toy vehicle having the inertia motor energized by placement of the vehicle in a housing which contains the means for energizing the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys which include vehicles utilizing inertia motors are well known in the prior art.
Such vehicles generally, have the motors energized by the child repeatedly moving the vehicle over a flat surface and then placing the vehicle by hand on a flat surface to be driven by the drive wheels.
Other toys have been developed utilizing a toy vehicle with an inertia motor in conjunction with a base member or a housing for accelerating the inertia motor prior to release.
One type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,765 entitled "Toy Emergency Vehicle with Housing" issued Jan. 24, 1956, to Carver and discloses a housing having a ramp surface with a crank accessible externally of the housing, rotation of the crank rotating a pair of drive wheels in the ramps to thereby energize the rear wheels of the vehicle carrying the inertia motor. The housing is configured to have the rear bumper of the vehicle abutting against the rear wall of the housing with spring means in the ceiling of the housing, the spring being biased against the roof of the vehicle.
Another device utilizing an inertia motor operated vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. NO. 3,895,458 entitled "Toy Mechanism" issued to Lemelson on July 22,1975, the device including a base member having an inertia wheel rotated by a separate gear strip. In these types of toys, once the gear strip is lost it must be replaced or the toy is useless.
Other prior art is set forth in a separate communication to the Patent Office, and is listed by way of illustration and not of limitation. The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.